1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector having a hard-stop limiting an overturn of a latch interlinked to a moveable lid so as to prevent damage to an IC package received therein.
2. Description of Related Art
An IC package is generally communicated with a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) by means of an electrical connector which is mounted onto the PCB and receives the IC package therein. U.S. Pat. No. 6,768,653 issued to Ohashi on Jul. 27, 2004, discloses a typical electrical connector for that purpose. The electrical connector includes a base for carrying the IC package thereon, a lid located above the base and movable along a vertical direction relative to the base, and a number of latches interlinked to and driven by the lid. When the lid is depressed downwardly against spring members that support the lid, the latches are driven and transited to an opened position, and the IC package is then able to be disposed into the base. When the pressure on the lid is released, the lid then moves upwardly due to potential elastic force released from the compressed spring members, and the latches rotate toward the IC package and finally securely lock the IC package. Particularly referring to FIGS. 1-7 of Ohashi, the lid has a guiding plate extending downwardly with a guiding slot provided therein. Correspondingly, the base has a protrusion sliderably received in the guiding slot. The protrusion and guiding slot engage each other and jointly serve as a stopping manner that prevents over-movement of the lid, especially the upward movement thereof.
The design of the stopping manner suggested in Ohashi is able to prevent over-upward movement of the lid and subsequent over-load onto the IC package. However, the guiding plate is relatively vulnerable and fragile and is likely to be damaged when endured with a large pressure or an un-balanced pressure.
In view of the above, an improved socket connector capable of effectively limiting the final movement of a lid is desired.